Candles glowing in the dark
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: Tsuna walked around the wing in the mansion, empty now that the party is over. In the morning there'd be laughter, and maybe some tears. But for now, all was quiet, and as he blows out the last of the candles he can only smile despite sadness this season brings.


**This is meant to be a quiet, calm story to be read during your holiday season. There's no real plot, but I hope it can bring someone some peace in this season of uncertainty, and sometimes this season of stress. I know that I find Christmas a very difficult time, and so, to all of you whether you celebrate the season or not. Stay safe, safe travels, you are loved and precious.**

 **If you want to get the true feel of this fic, I implore you to listen to "That's Christmas to me" by Pentatonix while reading.**

 **Thank you, safety to you and yours.**

 **~~ Natsu.**

* * *

 **Beta'd by the hard working Pure Red Cane.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Tsuna walked around the wing in the mansion, empty now that the party is over. In the morning there'd be laughter, and maybe some tears. But for now, all was quiet, and as he blows out the last of the candles he can only smile despite sadness this season brings.

* * *

 **Candles glowing in the dark**

* * *

In the mansion, Tsuna couldn't help but smile as he walked through the common room in his guardians' wing. There were pillows and blankets and wrapping papers strewn across the floor, and candles of all different sizes flickering merrily around the room.

It was easy to see where Hayato had been, his new book still open on the arm of a chair and his mug of hot chocolate finished on the table beside it. Lambo and Fuuta had been camped out in front of the fireplace with their newest board game, only stopping when something exciting happened on the television above the fire place. The other couches were messy too, the guardians having played video games for most of the night.

Tsuna had a cart trailing behind him as he picked up alcohol bottles, mugs and plates, cleaning up the mess his family had made while they celebrated their own private Christmas. All the staff had the next few days off, so long as an emergency wasn't called, and so Tsuna was cleaning up. Hayato and Ryohei had assured him that they would clean in the morning when they had finally shuffled off to bed – I-Pin and Lambo in their arms having passed out an hour earlier – but Tsuna wanted Christmas morning to be special, and not include worrying about cleaning up.

Traditionally, everyone opened one present the night before Christmas. They would open another one in the morning while Takeshi and Tsuna made breakfast, then after breakfast, they would open the rest. Christmas day was the celebration with the extended family, and any staff that didn't have their own parties to go home to.

This year, everyone had opened one of their presents from Kyouya, and the cloud guardian, as always, opened a present from Tsuna. The brunet had spent some time in Japan about six months previous, and had commissioned a beautiful wall scroll of the family's box animals by a traditional Japanese artist from Namimori. Kyouya's voice had been croaky when he thanked Tsuna, pulling him close for a moment before simply enjoying the gift.

Lambo had squealed when he opened the part he had needed for his custom-built computer. I-Pin had been so thrilled to receive a new tool kit for her car – something she had taken care of ever since she saved up to buy it (at sixteen she couldn't legally drive it but that was beside the point). Fuuta had been pleasantly happy to receive the newest puzzle game that he and Lambo had broken into almost immediately. Kyouya did a good job with the others as well. Hayato received a very hard-to-acquire manual for his explosive and weapons development, written by his favourite inventor. Takeshi had received a new set of teas from Japan (Kyouya had just arrived from a very impromptu trip). Ryohei received hand-made clay cups from Japan too. Mukuro also received cups, but they were English tea-cups (something he was fond of from a past life), and Chrome had been beaming when she unwrapped a new set of Obi belts to combine with her collection of kimonos. Tsuna had opened his presents while everyone was settling down, and had smiled kindly at Kyouya. It was a new ornament for the tree, something that Kyouya bought him every year.

It had been a sweet evening of laughter after they opened their one present. They had watched movies, and drank cocoa with liquor for those of age. It was peaceful.

Tsuna smiled fondly as he walked to the tree. It glittered in the room, the fire casting flickering warm light along the boughs. He had finished cleaning the plates and cups, and had tidied the couches and blankets strewn around the room. However, he couldn't help but stand before their 9-foot tree and wonder about his life.

He thumbed the little ornament hanging about half way up the tree. It was simple, an onion shaped clear-glass ornament. Inside was a snowy scene of a large group of people running through a tree stand, picking out a Christmas tree.

Tsuna's mother had made it and gifted it to Tsuna two years ago, the last Christmas that she had joined them. She died three months later from an aggressive cancer that she either chose not to tell anyone about or found out about far too late. She had been bright and bubbly and absolutely stunning until her last day and her last gift to Tsuna always had a prized place on his tree.

It made Christmas these last two years difficult. Actually, difficult didn't cover the pain in his heart, knowing his mother wouldn't see his first child, or be there to sing lullabies to Lambo and I-Pin while they were still young enough. It hurt not seeing her sit by the fire, and to not eat the sugar cookies she always made for the staff.

It hurt. It was lonely.

Still, Tsuna couldn't help but smile too. Because all around his mother's last ornament were the ornaments that his guardians chose that year, like the reindeer from Kyouya and a pinecone owl from Chrome. The children had chosen matching of gingerbread men ornaments in different outfits. For a moment Tsuna's chest tightened. He so loved his guardians, so loved their presence in his life, so loved their burning will that fed his own. But it was so lonely in the evenings where only Tsuna and his thoughts were left.

He didn't know when he sat down, but, rolling the newest ornament from Kyouya in his hands, he smiled. It would get easier, his guardians made his life full. He gazed at the time and sighed through his nose. "If I don't get those stockings hung, the children will think Santa didn't come."

Tsuna took his time hanging the eleven stockings, one for each guardian, Fuuta, I-Pin, and Reborn, who would arrive home in a few hours. Tsuna's was hung in the centre, but his was empty. He always left it empty when he went to bed, and by the morning, it was usually full. Reborn liked to pretend Tsuna didn't know who filled it, saying it must be Santa. Tsuna couldn't help but smile softly at the thought.

With the final stocking hung, Tsuna took a minute to breathe in the fresh scent of spruce, the faint hint of chocolate, and the cracking spicy scent of the balsam fire. It was peaceful, and he was happy.

So with a final walkthrough of the room Tsuna made sure all the plates and dishes were placed in the dish-washer to be washed with breakfast dishes, and finally blew out all the candles. The room was dark now, just the embers of the fire giving a soft, smooth, warm light. But it was all the things that Tsuna hoped his flames gave to his guardians.

"Good night," he whispered to no one in particular, maybe to the mansion itself, which, after all these years, must have developed a conscience. "Rest well."

The morning would bring joy again, laughter and screaming. There would be paper and chaos and family. Tsuna could certainly live with that and the brunet could certainly sleep easy knowing that the living room was ready for the morning, and his guardians were all safe and sound in bed.


End file.
